


Accidents Happen - and Don't

by Mr Son (MrSon)



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSon/pseuds/Mr%20Son
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will always expected that one day Parv would accidentally kiss him. But nothing to do with Parv ever happens like Will expects it to.</p><p>(Note to the Yogscast: Do not read any of my fics on stream.)<br/>(I do not support the Yogscast company. I write because I enjoy the characters.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents Happen - and Don't

=== === ===

Will had been expecting Parv to kiss him one day. He just wasn't expecting it to happen like this.

He thought it would be an accident. One of them would trip into the other, or turn around at exactly the wrong time, or they would fall down a hole together and land on top of each other, mouths touching.

Parv would freak out, and Will would brush it off because of course it didn't mean anything. Stop acting like a twelve year old and get back to work, Parv.

Stupid accidental kisses happened all the time.

But it was no accident when Parv grabbed his shoulders and pushed him into the wall. Their noses were just barely not touching, and Parv was staring into his eyes with hungry impatience.

"Parv?" Will would have asked him what he was doing, but it was _blatantly_ obvious. Parv's breath was tickling against his lips and was he just going to stare into Will's eyes all day?

No, apparently not. He turned his head to the side slightly to get his nose out of the way as he leaned in the last small distance to press his lips to Will's.

This wasn't something Will had been expecting at all. And it wasn't something he could just brush off. His first impulse was to shove Parv away, except... except that he was enjoying this.

Will wrapped an arm around Parv's back and pulled them together, deepening the kiss, closing off all options of pretending that this was just a mistake.

=== === ===


End file.
